The Rogue and the Catgirl
by PureRoyalNative
Summary: Taking place at The Rising Stones, Y'shtola and Thancred spend some much needed alone time together to finally express the feelings they have been keeping hidden from one another. Rated M for sexual content. Final Fantasy XIV.


Writer's note: This story was a request. I did my best to write these two characters together despite having never played FF14. As always, I hope you enjoy and I am open to suggestions, comments, and reviews!

Thancred stands before The Seventh Heaven bar, staring up at its sign, while trying to find the courage to step inside. Ever since he's heard about Y'shtola being injured in battle he's known that he has to pay her a visit, even if that means ruining her image of him. He is no longer the man he once was and he is not sure he can pretend to be or even if he would want to play her as a fool in such a way. He closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath, releasing it slowly as he takes the first step into the bar.

Knowing she would never spend her time in the actual bar area due to its rowdiness, he immediately makes his way past the bar counter and into The Rising Stones. Once the door closes behind him and muffles out the sounds of music and drinking, he finally feels a sense of familiarity as if he has just returned home after a long journey. As he takes a look around the large, open room he sees a lot of familiar faces, some new ones as well, but none of them are the face of the one he has come to see.

At the far end of the room he can see F'lhaminn busying herself behind the receptionist counter. Not wanting to interrupt her work, he steps up to the counter and waits patiently for her to turn and face him. Soon enough she does and gives him a big smile.

"Good evening F'lhaminn," he greets.

"Good evening Thancred. My, I almost didn't recognize you. New attire I see."

"Yeah. A lot has changed since, well since Minfilia..." he clears his throat unable to finish his sentence. He turns the focus on her. "So, how are you doing by the way?"

"Oh you know, taking things day by day. I just keep telling myself that I know my daughter would have wanted us all to remain strong and keep doing everything we can to help one another, so that is what I intend to do."

He looks into her warm, pink eyes feeling a bit ashamed. He only wishes he could have a spirit as strong as hers. He forces a smile to mask his sorrow.

"Not to cut our conversation short but have you seen Y'shtola around today? I'd like to speak with her if possible."

"Yes, actually she has been here ever since she was injured by Galvus. She is lucky to be alive actually. He struck her right across her chest and fractured some of her ribs. She's still having trouble even walking around so she spends most of her time reading in the back room."

"Reading huh? I didn't think she would be able to read after what happened."

"It is risky for her. The more she does it the more she uses up her life force which I have expressed my distaste for but she refuses to give in. I suppose it if is what makes her happy then I wont keep pushing the matter."

"Well thanks F'lhaminn. I'll be sure to catch up more with you later. Would that be alright with you?"

"Of course. I'll be here if you need me."

"Thanks again."

He leaves F'lhaminn to her thoughts and heads towards the double doors on the far side of the room. As he walks past the planters that guide his path, his heart races at the thought that she is waiting for him just on the other side of those doors. It has been so long since the last time they were together and he can only wonder if she has missed him as much as he has missed her.

He places his hands over the doorknobs. His fingers and arms tingle, having become numb to his control. He forces himself to grip them as hard as he can then turns them slowly until he hears their locks separate and he is able to push them forward. His heart leaps into his throat as he pictures her standing in the middle of the room awaiting his arrival but instead he only finds a large, empty, chair in front of a crescent shaped desk. He suddenly realizes he has been holding his breath and he takes in a gasp of air.

His eyes search the room. To his right is a room divider and draped over it is Y'shtola's shoulder armor and belt. Resting on the floor are her black, thigh high, boots and against the wall is her staff. 'She must be close,' he thinks to himself. 'There is no way she would just leave her gear here.' His eyes pan to the left and his heart jumps back to this throat as he sees her sitting in a chair in front of the fireplace. Though her long, white, hair is covering her face, he can tell by the way her ears are folded back and how she holds her book delicately in front of her, that it is her. Her hands move about the pages as if to show him how she is able to cast her magic and manipulate herself into being able to see the pages. The light that escapes the spell causes colors do dance over her hair, turning it all the colors of the rainbow. 'So beautiful.'

He closes the doors behind him and takes a few steps towards her. At first Y'shtola remains entranced by what she is reading. He giggles to himself finding it amusing that even after becoming blind she still finds a way to continue her studies without having to ask for others to help her. She senses an aura having entered the room. She turns to head towards the male shaped form and recognizes him right away. She smiles and her ears perk up, facing him.

"Thancred? How wonderful it is to see you. Please take a seat." She offers the chair beside her.

"Thank you my lady."

He unclasps his shoulder strap, then his belt, and tosses his gear on the side table next to the chair. After sitting down he removes his gloves, his eye patch, and his boots. The warmth of the fireplace calms the goosebumps on his skin. Y'shtola can see that is aura is anxious and she places her hand over his.

"What is it Thancred? What has you troubled so?"

He takes a moment to figure out how he can explain his thoughts to her. "I'm lost Y'shtola. I've been trying to find my way for a while now and I don't feel like I've been making any progress."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

He looks into her eyes wanting so badly to tell her how he feels, but how can he explain to her what he doesn't understand himself? He stands up and begins pacing the room. She follows him, trying to hide the fact that moving from sitting to standing is still quite difficult for her. She walks over to the desk and sets her book down. She allows him time to fight the battle that is going on in his head and wishes he would help talk her though what he is thinking. He eventually stops pacing then turns his attention back to her.

"It's just... ever since Minfilia died I have been telling myself, if only we had a little more time. There were things I feel were left unsaid between her and I and I don't want the same thing to happen between us."

"How do you mean? What is it you need to say to me?" Her voice has become tighter as her heart flutters at what words he might confess.

"The thing is, I'm not sure how I _should_ feel. I mean, maybe it is too early to be having such feelings after the woman I admired is gone."

"Thancred, we all care for her very much but you can't go though your life regretting what you didn't do. You have to live by what you two learned together. Otherwise you..."

She turns away from him as tears swell up in her eyes. She does not want him to see her cry. Her tears soak the cover of her book as she tries to hold herself still. Thancred admires her body as her tail dances back and forth through the air before him, hypnotizing him. His eyes move down from the tip of her tail to its base where it meets her jacket that accentuates her butt. All he wants is to hold her in his arms. He feels his erection press against the front of his pants making him uncomfortable and before he even realizes what is happening, he slides his hands over her voluptuous hips. She is surprised by his boldness and lets out a small gasp as he presses his bulge against her butt. Having heard her, Thancred snaps himself out of his trance and takes a step back.

"My lady, I'm so sorry. I-I don't know what came over me," he explains frantically.

She takes hold of his hands and places them back onto her hips.

"No, don't stop," she begs.

Unsure at first if what he thought she said was actually real, he runs his fingers along the edge of her jacket then slowly lifts the folds until he can see the entirety of her curves. He places his fingers in the waist band of her tight, black, shorts. She moans signaling him to continue. As he prepares to lower her shorts, he takes special care to guide her tail out from her jacket first. Once her tail falls free he does the same with her shorts. He then removes her shorts just enough where he can place his hand between them and her back. He wraps his fingers around the soft fur of her tail and slides it all the way through his fingers as his other hand helps to move the piece of fabric down her thighs and legs. As the shorts fall to the floor, her tail springs back up and caresses him on the face. It leaves her sweet scent lingering on his nose.

While keeping his hands under the fold of her jacket he lifts it up as he did before only this time she is completely exposed to him. It's the first time he is seeing this much of her light tan skin all at once. From the curve of her lower back all the way down to her heals is nothing but her beautiful, natural, silky soft, skin that glistens in the firelight. Her butt forms the shape of a perfect heart. Curving around just under the line of her back, circling out from the lines of her abdomen before coming back in creating two diagonal lines that meet together at the halfway point of her thighs. He leans in closer to her and plants a kiss on the center of her left butt-cheek. She giggles at the sensation which causes Thancred's pants to become that much tighter. He stands himself up and quickly unfastens his white vest. Once it is off his shoulders and out of the way he works on removing his pants. Before long he is able to unzip the front which allows them to fall to the floor joining Y'shtola's shorts.

With his erection now free from its confinement, he cautiously rests his shaft between the crease of her butt-cheeks. Her skin is even softer than he initially thought. His shaft sinks into its surface and becomes surrounded by their squishiness. His legs quiver as pleasure travels through his shaft and into his legs causing him to almost lose his balance. He grips onto her cheeks with both hands and the tips of his fingers sink into them until being stopped by their layer of firm muscle underneath. His hips thrust towards her and the head of his cock pokes the base of her tail causing it to sway back in forth playfully. It caresses his face once again then curls around to the back of his head. He kisses it softly then looks up to the ceiling as his head swims with each additional thrust.

Y'shtola's breathing becomes heavy. Already she can feel her pussy burning with anticipation. She lowers herself over the desk causing her opening to become more accessible to him. Feeling her weight shift, Thancred looks back to her and sees that her ears are twitching and re-positioning themselves from facing to the side to facing back at him. He suspects her senses must be going through the roof just as his are. He pulls himself from her crevice and finds her dark, pink, labia beckoning him. She looks at him from over her shoulder. Her cheeks are flushed bright pink and her eyes are warm and welcoming. She sticks out her butt even further and he can now clearly see right where her opening is centered.

"I want you, Thancred," she whispers sensually.

He places his thumbs against her lips and spreads her open, preparing to insert himself. "Are you absolutely sure my lady?" He asks knowing that once she says yes to him there is no taking back how he would soil her.

"Yes. I'm ready."

Wasting no time, he places his head over her opening and prods her soft, wet, lips. Fitting like a long, silk, glove, his tip slides in with ease and she moans out loud as he slowly dips himself in and out allowing himself to become lubricated before thrusting his entire shaft into her. He watches as her ears lower to her head, becoming ridged. She squints her eyes and her mouth becomes a gape as she takes in each heated breath.

No longer able to resist a single inch of her, he slides his hands up her abdomen and over her ribs to signal to her that he wants her to stand up strait. Aware that her ribs are still tender, he allows her to take her time in doing so. Once her tail becomes trapped between his chest and her jacket he continues to move his hands upwards until they are cupping her breasts. While he massages them between his fingers, Y'shtola turns her head to face him and their lips lock together for the very first time. Never having imagined that she would allow a man inside her before even kissing him, it still somehow seems perfect. Things between them started as a physical attraction but now has become much more than that. Not only were their bodies aching for one another but also their hearts and minds.

"I love you Y'shtola," he confesses.

Surprised again by his boldness it takes her a moment to reply, "I love you too."

They continue to keep their lips in sync as Thancred grips the zipper of her jacket between his fingers and slides it down to reveal her breasts. Once the two sides separate he helps her to remove the jacket from her arms then tosses it to the desk. The two of them are now completely exposed to one another. She looks even more delicate than she did before and her skin more enticing. It is then they realize that the doors to this room have no locks, so anyone who might care to walk in would be able to see _everything_. Not letting that fact ruin the moment however they continue without skipping a beat. Thancred returns his hands to cupping her breasts only this time he becomes overwhelmed by how soft and malleable they are. Sure he has touched other women's breasts before but never had they belonged to a woman he cared so deeply for and that made their texture that much more desirable. Being just enough to fill each of his hands he is able to give them both the full attention they deserve. He rubs his index fingers around her areolas then quickly caresses them against the tip of her nipples before repeating the same action again and again.

Her ears perk up and flutter with each thrust. He does his best to make each one powerful but also pleasurable. Wanting to perform nothing less but perfect for the goddess who has allowed him to experience such a beautiful moment. He can feel her becoming tighter and tighter as her pleasure heightens. 'Can I really do this? Can I soil her very being and fill her uterus with my seed?'

As if having read his mind she moans, "I'm so close."

Hearing her say those words he almost losses control but instead he stops himself. "No. Not like this." He mutters.

He removes himself from her and she looks to him confused. Her face is still bright pink with lust. Still not wanting to disappoint her, he takes her by the hips and spins her around to face him. He takes one quick glance at her glorious form before lifting her up and setting her on the desk. In one swift motion he takes her tongue into his mouth while also returning his aching cock to her soft, wet, pussy. She moans again, this time louder than the others which sends shivers throughout his body. Now being able to hold her against him with ease, he brings her clitoris all the way to his base and purposefully wiggles it to tease her further. She moans again and this time he can't keep himself from erupting. As he looses control, he prays that she too will reach her climax before he becomes soft. The pulsing of the veins in his shaft send her over the edge and she wraps her arms around him to hold him as close as possible. His thrusts become slower as he feels her walls quiver. He then holds himself as far in as he can, allowing every last bit of his ejaculation fill her uterus. Their bodies eventually relax and they find themselves out of breath and just staring into one another.

"I wish I could see the look on that handsome face of yours," says Y'shtola.

"I actually prefer you remember me the way I was," Thancred replies.

"What do you mean?"

He shakes his head. "It's not important. Things about me may have changed, but just know that my feelings for you never will."

"Neither will mine. Thank you for sharing this moment with me Thancred. I only hope it wont be our last."

He takes caresses her jaw with his fingers then pulls her in slowly. "As you wish, my lady." He plants a big kiss onto her lips. They make out for the longest moment until the worry of someone catching them becomes too great and they decided it is best to get cleaned up and dressed.

END


End file.
